No Punches Allowed/Transcript
Chapter 1 *[The episode starts with a low angle view of the Tree House, spoof of the White House, made of wood. Skip and Sqak are seen staring in front of the Tree House in awe.] *'Sqak': This is the place, Skip. *'Skip': (shaking in excitement) I can't believe the mayor invited us to the Tree House! The biggest building on Sunny Villa! Right in front of us!!! *'Sqak': Someone's excited. *'Skip': I'm not excited... I am THRILLED! *'Cheatsy': (o.s) I'm glad to here, Skipper! *[Mayor Cheatsy the white hare is seen walking down the Tree House steps.] *'Cheatsy': Welcome to the Tree House, laddies! *'Skip/Sqak': (both) Mayor Cheatsy! *'Sqak': It's been a while since the last time we crossed paths. *'Mayor Cheatsy': Yep! Sunny Villa's been peaceful ever since you two taught those Lectroads a lesson! *'Skip': (runs over to Cheatsy) Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! *'Mayor Cheatsy': Your welcome.... for what? *'Sqak': For inviting us! *'Skip': Nope! For giving me so much excitement! I never felt so excited in my whole life! *'Sqak': You said that after you got a new ukelele, and winning a year supply of mangoes. *'Skip': But this is WAY different! Last one inside is Grubber's girlfriend! (runs into the Tree House) *'Sqak': Skip!... Ah, I'll go get him. (Prepares to speed dash) *'Cheatsy': No, lad! You're going to-! *[Sqak speed dashes inside the Tree House, not hearing Cheatsy, and breaking glass can be heard inside.] *'Cheatsy': (groans in dismay) wreck my antiques... *[Cuts to the outside window of the Tree House office. Cheatsy moves the curtains and takes a deep breath of the fresh air.] *'Cheatsy': Ah, the fresh air of a peaceful tropical island. (turns to his desk, where Skip and Sqak are sitting at the front of) Where were we? Oh, yes! I've gotten some very important news to tell ya... Skip, why are you ductaped? *[Cuts to the front of Skip and Sqak, with Skip's wrists ductaped to his arm's chair and Sqka holding a roll of ductape.] *'Sqak': Sorry, Cheats. He couldn't sit still. *'Skip': I can't help it! There's so much pretty stuff for me to look at! *TBA *'Cheatsy': Hm, another thing you might wanna look at is my... S-E-C-R-! *[Before Cheatsy could finish, Skip interrupts him.] *'Skip': SECRET! You're going to tell us a secret of yours, are ya? *'Cheatsy': Yes, but..! *'Skip': WOO! (singing) I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! *[Sqak covers Skip's mouth.] *'Sqak': Can't you let him talk first? *'Skip': Okay, I will! (covers his mouth and starts to tremble in joy) *'Cheatsy': As I was saying, it's a very big responsibility to be mayor, lads. Everyone is counting on ME to make this island a sunny place. *'Sqak': What do you mean? *'Cheatsy': Glad you ask... If you lost your house to a ferocious fire, destructive twister or even a massive typhoon, not to worry! Because I will gladly hire the construction beavers to build you a replacement house that looks as if nothing ever happened to it! *'Sqak': Wow, really? That's pretty cool! *'Cheatsy': People need money to build companies and buildings across this island, and think of those poor starving folks who can't even afford a cookie at the bakery. No citizen on MY island is poor! I hopefully give them enough money for a house AND a mountain of food for them to buy! *'Skip': Woah, can you buy me a million mango pies? Pleeeeeease? *'Cheatsy': Sorry, Skipper, I only do it for the homeless. To do all these things for all you citizens, I'm going to need lots and lots of MONEY. Now where exactly do you think I get so much money from, eh? *'Skip': Inside that expensive suit of yours?? (Sqak and Cheatsy stare at Skip in confusion) That's a compliment! *'Cheatsy': Rrrrrrright... Well, here is my secret stash of countless gold coins. *[Cheatsy walks over to a portrait of himself and removes it, showing a security door behind it. The door scans Cheatsy's body and it opens, revealing a massive golden vault door.] *'Skip/Sqak': Wow..! *'Cheatsy': Behold, my secret golden vault of infinite fortune! A vault that holds oceans of money so huge, inheriting this vault will make you the richest islander in the Peacific Seas. *[Skip shrieks in excitement, bursts his hands out of the ductape, and rushes to the vault door.] *'Skip': This vault is made of real GOLD! (grabs the vault door) Come on! Open! Open! Open! *'Cheatsy': SKIP! *[Skip falls backwards from the vault, detaching both of his arms.] *'Skip': I just couldn't get a hold of myself these days. *'Cheatsy': (Takes Skip's detached arm and points it at him) Because you're getting a hold of my stuff. I called you and Sqak up here to offer this special task. *'Skip': (gasps in joy) Is there an evil coin monster inside that vault and you want us to take it out? *'Cheatsy': No it's... *'Skip': Or, a secret clan of thieves plan to steal all the money inside? *'Cheatsy': Well, pretty close but... *'Skip': OR, (speaks fast) an evil space alien colony from the far edges of the galaxy want to steal the vault and turn it into a robot depsenser machine to create an army of robots to take over the whole galaxy-! (Skip's mouth is slapped with ductape) MMMM! *'Cheatsy': (holding the ductape roll) Let me say what I have to say, lad! I want you and Sqak to protect this vault from those who plot to steal all the countless coins inside. *'Sqak': We'll do our best, sir. It'll be a piece of cake! *'Cheatsy': Cake?? That reminds me, I need to go downstairs to check on something. Would you both like a sip of tea over there? *'Skip': Sure, as long as there's sugar cubes. *[Skip heads to a nearby small table with a teapot and teacups on it. He tries to pick up a cup of tea, but it burns his hand as he tosses it onto the table. Skip boils in anger like a steam kettle and he crushes the cup with his hand, which the vibration causes the rest of the teacups and teapot to crumble into pieces and seconds later the small table splitting in half. Cheatsy's eyes widen from this.] *'Cheatsy': .... (slowly walks behind the door and closes it) Chapter 2 *[Meanwhile, inside the Tree House kitchen, Imp, Robin and Makayla are flattening a lump of dough.] *'Makayla': Excellent, Imp. Oh, this cake is going to look so scrumptious it can even eat itself! *'Imp': Sqak is going to eat it whole! Can I put some chocolate sauce on it? *'Makayla': Of course, you know how much he LOVES chocolate. *'Robin': Better not dye your hair brown, otherwise he'll make you bald! *[Makayla walks over to get the chocolate sauce, but she gets startled by Blatly who bursts out of the kitchen counters riding on a tray with two rolling pins underneath resembling a kart. Circus music plays in the background.] *'Blatly': Welcome, ladies and gentlemonkeys! Prepare to be amazed by the the rolling thunder... the king of swing... the great supreme simian! *'Makayla': Blatly! Cheatsy says no horsing around in the kitchen! *'Blatly': My bad, I thought he meant no horses are allowed in here. *'Makayla': You were just lucky I wasn't holding the jug of chocolate sauce, the mayor wants to give our two friends a surprise gift. Okay, Imp let's... (sees Imp is gone) Imp?? *'Imp': (o.s) Weee! *[Imp is shown balancing on top of Blatly's tail.] *'Imp': Look at me! I'm in the circus! *[Robin laughs at this, while Makayla groans in anger.] *'Blatly': And now my little circus helper is going to do his greatest trick! *'Imp': (puts an egg on his nose and tries to keep it balanced) Balancing an egg on his nose! (the egg falls off Imp's face) Whoops! *[The egg falls in front of Blatly and he slips over it sending Imp flying right into the jug of chocolate sauce, knocking it over and spilling chocolate sauce all over the floor.] *'Makayla': (gasps) Oh my goodness gracious! *[Blatly comes out of a sack of flour, completly covered in white.] *'Blatly': No worries, Makayla. I'm... Al-White! (laughs at the pun he said) *'Makayla': Look at the mess you made, you clown! You're going to be "all-white" when Cheatsy sees this! *'Blatly': I'll clean it up. (under his breath) Someone sure is cranky... *'Makayla': Imp would have gotten a horrible concussion because of your clown act. *[While Makayla and Blatly argue, Imp is shocked chocolate footsteps coming from the puddle of chocolate sauce.] *'Blatly': It's not a clown act, it's a dare devil act! There's a difference. *'Imp': Guys... *'Makayla': And what's that? Either of which makes the biggest mess then the other? *'Blatly': Hey! *[Robin walks between the two of them.] *'Robin': Do I have to seperate you two? *'Imp': Guys! Look! (points to the ground, with more chocolate footprints coming towards the kitchen floor) *'Makayla': What in blazes?! *[Blatly and Imp both squirt a bottle of ketchup and mustard onto the invisible being from bottom to the top, exposing it half mustard on one side and ketchup on the other. The exposed figure turns itself around and realizes that Imp, Blatly, Robin and Makayla can all see it. Makayla and Imp hug each other and shriek in horror.] *'Imp': It's a mustard and ketchup ghost!!! *[Makayla and Imp's terrified screaming catches the attention of Mayor Cheatsy, who was about to enter the kitchen door.] *'Cheatsy': Eh?? *[The visible being bursts out of the kitchen door, flattening Cheatsy, and it rushes down the halls. The door slowly turns and shows Cheatsy completly flattened into the wall and he falls forwards to the floor.] *'Robin': Cheatsy, look out! *'Imp': There's a ghost in the Tree House! *'Cheatsy': A ghost, eh? I know who to call.... LADS! GET DOWN HERE! *[The visible being is running down the Tree House foyer but it gets bonked in the head by Skip. It falls to the ground dazed from the bonk.] *'Blatly': Wow, Skip. You're so strong you can even hurt the dead! *'Skip': I ain't afraid of no ghost! *'Cheatsy': I don't think this is a ghost, youngsters....(sniffs).... Because I smell a rat... *[The visible being gets up from the ground and makes angry muffles. It then tears off it's suit, revealing to be Gizmo the black rat in disguise.] *'Gizmo': Grrr! This invisible suit should've been called Invisi-POOF! *'Cheatsy': Aha! Gizmo Raticus, me old arch nemesis! I knew only a sneaky little rodent like you would stuff his nose into my Tree House! *'Gizmo': Yeah? One of these days this is gonna be MY Tree House once I nab your stash of moolah, Mayor Chumpsy! *'Cheatsy': In your dreams, ya cheese breath! You've been trying to steal my vault for years but you'll never your paws on me money! *'Gizmo': Good grief, you're right! If I can't have your money..... I can have THIS! (lounges and tackles Cheatsy, knocking both of them off screen) *'Blatly'/'Imp'/'Makayla'/'Robin' (altogether) Cheatsy! *'Cheatsy': No worries, young ones. (gets up) I'm A-Okay! *[The gang suddenly gasp in shock.] *'Cheatsy': What? I said I'm- (touches his head and realizes something is missing, and the camera zooms out revealling Cheatsy's top hat is off his head) GIZMO!!!!!! Chapter 3 *[Outside the Tree House, Gizmo is seen running down the dirt path with Cheatsy's top hat in his hands. He hops in a bush, and loud motor can be heard from the otherside. Then, Gizmo controlling ship made of trash cans flies out of the bush and blasts through the forest.] *'Gizmo': Ha, ha, ha, HAAAA! Looks like I ain't leaving empty handed! *[Cuts to Sqak speed dashing down the road with Skip on his back.] *'Sqak': Hang on, Skip! *[A lasso suddenly tangles up Sqak's feet, tripping the bird forwards and knocking Skip midair into a tree and falling to the ground.] *'Skip': Ow... *'Gizmo': Ooo, bad day for you guys.... But lucky day for me! *[Gizmo's ship blasts off into the sky, escaping from Skip and Sqak.] *'Voice': (o.s) And just what do you think you're doing?? *[Sqak turns his head around which shows Oliver Odmenton the mouse holding a cane with the lasso going inside it.] *'Oliver': Well? Speak up? *'Skip': Hey, what's the big idea?! We're just doing our jobs here! *'Oliver': Oh, I know exactly what you're both doing! Something that just hurts me to see. *'Sqak': What on earth are you talking about? *'Oliver': How's about we talk this out in the Tree House? *'Skip': But Gizmo's getting away..! (looks up in the sky and cannot find Gizmo anywhere) *'Oliver': This'll be only one quick little discussion with me, you two, and Mayor Julius! *[Cuts to the Tree House office with the close up of a clock ticking. Skip, Sqak and Oliver are seen sitting in front of Cheatsy sitting at his office desk.] *'Oliver': Mayor Julius, in case you don't know me, I am child phsycologist Oliver Odmenton. *'Cheatsy': Oliver, you better have a smart reason to stop my two only chances! *'Oliver': And indeed I do! Do you know what a child psychologist does? *'Cheatsy': ... Study child behaviour? *'Oliver': And do you know how impressionable childeren's minds are? *'Cheatsy': Very impressionable? *'Oliver': Extremely! Many childeren on this island look up to Skip and Sqak as their role models. *'Skip': We have alot of fans?! (sniffs) I'm so touched! *'Sqak': There's nothing wrong there. *'Oliver': (to Sqak) Oh, there is. How do you two solve you're problems? *'Sqak': Well, we usually figure it out and... *'Oliver': (interrupting) I meant against baddies you face? *'Skip': My favorite part! We rough'rem! We bop'em! We kick'em! We sock'em! *'Oliver': Exactly! You know that your "fans" can copy the same things you both do with all the violence and stuff? *'Skip'/'Sqak': (both) Uh... *'Oliver': I cannot believe you, Mayor Julius! You should've been at least concern about child safety! 10:15 *TBA Category:Scripts